KlaineTogether
by Hikaru-Hitachiin26
Summary: They've been together for years, but Kurt knows they weren't leaving one another, what does the younger male want? oneshot, m/m, Lemon, .Deliciousness!


OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, this is purely fan made. I make no profit by putting it up.

P.S. Excuse the grammar mistakes this came straight from rp between myself and DSilverfox. No editing. Sorry, so if you have something to say about please do not. Just enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Humming to himself gently, the 22-year-old tidied up the room a bit, a content expression splaying upon his smug lips. Resting his hands on his hips, he looked over every detail, mentally congratulating himself for a job well done before his teal eyes shifted over to the bed at the man who was still half asleep.

Kurt had these moods. He had to take random mornings to rearrange everything, whether the other was awake or not. In fact, Blaine had become so used to these occurrences that he began to mentally block them out.

Sighing, Kurt's lips shifted to a more loving smile before approaching, settled beside the other and curling against his chest, partially wondering if the other would awaken, partially hoping he didn't so that cuddles were in order.

Murmuring quietly in his sleep, his arm instantly wrapped around Blaine's waist pulling him tighter against him subconsciously. Sleepily he murmured and kissed the corner of his mouth, before faintly rolling his hips against him. Sighing his movements stalled and his arms tightened as he pulled Kurt on top of him as he rolled onto his back.

"Blaine..." he murmured, bangs becoming loose from their gel and tickling along the other's forehead as he shifted faintly against him before mentally kicking himself and trying to get off of the other before his body reacted.

Whimpering saying the others name in his sleep with a small moan, his hips faintly jerked against he other, body reacting already from his dream and that the other was actually on top of him, fingers tight about his back.

"Blaine...Wake up.." he whispered, absently wetting his lips before leaning to kiss hotly down his neck. He may have been a stubborn boy, but his body was moreso...giving in was rather simple when it came to Blaine.

Blushing visibly his lashs started to flutter so he was returning to consciousness, gasping startled at realizing what was going on he grabbed the others hips faintly tighter trying to keep his eyes closed so the other thought he was still sleeping. "Kurt...god.." he panted

Absently moaning in response, he shifted closer, rubbing down against his lap as he kissed and nipped more eagerly along his neck and throat, fingers weaving into his hair.

Biting back a low moan, his hips moved to their own accord, shivering, "Yes Kurt...like that.." he panted out shakily with pleasure hips trying to move against him a bit more, tilting his head to the side. "mark me.."

Groaning thickly, he bit down, suckling fervently at his neck as his own breathing shifted a bit, hips thrusting against him.

Groaning up able to keep up pretending to be asleep he held the other to him as he rolled Kurt onto his back sliding between his legs bucking up against him in a slow manner.

Kurt gasped and shivered, his body reacting almost instantly as his lips softened, kissing along the side of his neck before moaning into his ear. "You sly bastard.."

"Oh you love it, Kurt, plus...I was asleep when you slid onto my lap...it wasnt until you started moving was I awake." he whispered softly biting along the others ear in return, moaning shakily

"Don't believe you..." he moaned faintly, trying to stay mentally conscious before his body decided any more that it would overtake him.

"Then don't.." he whispered shakily, rolling his hips against him slowly, blushing brightly, licking his lips with pleasure.

"Blaine..." he breathed out, practically purring his approval. "You know I love that.."

"Love...what?" he asked wanting the other to tell him what he liked, continuing his movements teasingly

"Your hips...your lips on my ear...god, everything you do..." Kurt mumbled, clearly losing every grip of reality and slipping into the state of content ecstasy he often did when the other touched him.

Shuddering visibly at the sensation of the other, he tried to push against him a bit more, fingers sliding down into the others clothing to instantly wrap his fingers along his length stroking him slowly and teasingly. "Oh, Do you?" he asked biting the others neck rather hard as Kurt had done just moments ago, sucking hard to leave a small mark.

Tilting his head to the side to allow more access, he literally purred out, shifting closer and spreading his legs a bit. "mmn...y..."

Moaning out thickly biting down a bit harder licking along the spot, thumb rubbing along his tip.

"Blaine Anderson if you don't take me now..." he whispered hotly, thrusting his hips faintly as he mewled, squirming against him.

'OH no no no, love, I plan slow." he smirked softly starting to nip down his neck slowly and teasingly

Whimpering, he arched, trying to press closer as his member twitched faintly

"Kurt." Blaine murmured onto the others neck he pulled him closer, rolling his fingers up and down his length.

Kurt groaned, rocking into his hand slowly, biting his lower lip.

Blaine shivered with pleasure trying to push the other over the edge then he'd stop only to bring him to the brink again

"what do you think youre doing" he breathed, visibly trembling as he tried to calm himself.

"Mmm, making you pay..." he whispered dangerously moving down to pull the others clothing down his legs, licking his tip instantly

Gasping sharply, he blushed, shuddering and instantly reaching to try and pull him away.

"Dont." he faintly growled pushing up against him a bit more, tongue rolling over his slitted entrance

"Blaine-" he whimpered, hips jerking pleasurably.

Blaine smirked softly at the others whimper, pulling him closer, lifting his hips up so that he could suck down onto him slowly

Lips parting, his eyes widened down at him before a heavy shiver jolted through him and he gave out a choked sob of pleasure.

Moaning at the others sound he felt himself react even more, shaking with pleasure he tried to suck all of him having him hit the back of his throat

Kurt whimpered and mewled, writhing against the bed as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip hard, hips jerking in pleasure.

Moaning out gently, he looked up at the other with a pleased expression, rolling against him a bit more.

"Blaine-please..." he murmured, eyes watching him with desire.

Fingers moving along the others entrance he tried to roll against the other a bit more, before pushing one in as he was sucking on Kurt.

"Oh gods" he breathed, purring lowly in approval.

Slowly he moved the digit up into him, but taking care to not hurt him in any way/

"Blaine.." he whispered, wetting his lips and pressed down more against the other with a shudder.

"Kurt.." he moaned on his lips before he moved away from his tip to slowly add a second digit, watching him to make sure he wasnt being hurt..

Wetting his lips, a faint smile quirked the corner of his mouth, eyes gazing down at the other as he blushed. "You're still such a gentleman after all these years.."

Leaning up he kissed Kurt with a gentle love, "I just don't you hurt, not ever." he whispered on his lips kissing along his neck slowly

Kurt sighed gently, eyes falling shut as he lifted his hand to caress through his hair. "God that gives me chills..."

"I love being able to make you have chills." he whispered soflty into the others ear, shuddering faintly at the sensation the other shot through his frame.

Kurt smiled, tilting his head, before moving his own lips against Blaine's neck, fingers massaging through his hair. "God you're so handsome...I can never get over you..."

Shivering lightly, "Kurt...my love, please...grab...the box..." he whispered into his ear wanting to be in the other now, hating that they(he was) were procrastinating so much.

Swallowing shakily, he shifted, reaching over to the nightstand to pull out their stuff.

Kissing down the others neck slowly, nipping gently, fingers rolling up into him before he added a third digit.

Stalling, he accidentally dropped the box beside him, groaning and hastily pulling the other into a needy kiss.

Gasping at the others reaction he pushed up his fingers up into him along his sweet spot, moaning out thickly-

Gasping out sharply, he tensed, reaching down suddenly to press his palm against his member, knowing he would have difficult time holding off completion.

A small growl mewled against the others lip before he moved down and took the other into his mouth and sucking him deeply as he pushed into his frame.

Crying out, he squirmed, trying to tug away from him. "BLAINE-ST-Stop!"

Whining, "I want to taste you." he whispered hotly on his tip, looking up at him with desire and lust in his depth, fingers faintly moving along his prostate.

Shuddering, he whimpered again, trembling and speaking out in a quivering tone. "I want to come from you inside of me...the first time.." he whispered, "Taste me when i'm covered..." he blushed.

"love..." he grabbed a condom and quickly put it on himself before lightly running his tip where his fingers were before he pulled his fingers out of him and pushed his tip against his entrance. "Kurt."

"Yes..." he groaned, spreading his legs for the other. "Take me.."

Moaning out shakily with pleasure he moved against the other slowly, rocking back and forth sliding into him an inch at a time. "ah."

"Blaine..." he bit his lower lip, blushing furiously, fingers wrapping around himself to stop himself from completing too soon, silently wondering why he was so sensitive.

"Kurt.." he growled faintly, fingers moving to stroke along the others tip in a teasing movemnt wanting him to complete, hips moving up into his prostate hard

Gasping, he tensed and shuddered, whimpering out his completion between them, cheeks heavy with a blush at how soon he'd completed, reaching to pull the pillow over his face to hide his embarrassment.

Moaning at feeling the other complete hips jerking faintly, he groaned out shakily, leaning up and pulling the pillow away from the others face kissing him deeply. "God Kurt, amazing." he moaned out thickly.

Mewling pitifully, his arms encircled the other, hips rolling seductively against him as he kissed him back passionately.

Tongue sliding into the others mouth he started to move slower to bring the other to the brink a bit more, blushing brightly whimpering against his lips sweetly-

Moaning against his lips, his hands wove itno the black locks, legs looping around his hips.

Shuddering thickly he rolled his hips against the other, moaning softly into his lips tongue sliding along him deeper as he rolled his hips into the other's hips a bit harder.

"Yes-" He groaned, pushing more eagerly against him, dragging his fingertips down the other's back. "Ahhm..."

Moaning out thickly with pleasure hips rolling against the other, moaning out shakily woth pleasure bucking against him a bit harder.

Kurt purred at the sensation, muscles tensing a bit around him. "Ahhn.."

"Oh..love.." he moaned out sweetly nipping along the others neck slowly and teasingly.

Rubbing against him almost seductively, he purred sweetly into his ear,shifting to suckle his earlobe eagerly.

"Kurt..Love god.." he moaned out thickly hips jerkinga bit harder feeling how he started to feel how close he was

"I want you so bad..." he groaned, clinging to him, hands roaming every inch of the other he could. "I want to feel you come into me..." He blushed scarlet at his words, keeping his face pressed against the side of the other's neck.

"Kurt you know we shouldnt do that." he whispered shakily blushing at the request, he wanted to feel Kurt fully but he also wanted to keep his lover safe from any harm

"Blaine...we've only ever been together...and...its' been years...its' just been you and me for years...can't we give ourselves that treat?" he blushed, keeping his face hidden.

Groaning at the others argument he shivered as he pulled away form the other, sliding the condom off of his length. Biting his own bottom lip before he moved his tip against his entrance, blushing at how much warmer it was with how warm the other felt on his skin. "Kurt..oh.." Blaine was panting shakily against his ear slowly lifting his hip to slide in him,feeling completely different than before.

Leaning back, he moaned quietly with a soft smile, eyes shut at the feeling and the way the other reacted. "Oh Blaine.."

Moaning shakily he bit his ear gently, slowly pushing in feeling like it was their first time, feeling how close his body felt to the other, he felt like one. "Kurt.."

"I love you.." he whispered, shifting to nuzzle along his neck lovingly.

"Oh, I love you." He mewled sweetly thrusting into the other fully, moaning out shakily. kissing along his neck lovingly

Letting a drawn-out moan escape his lips, he shivered, heart thundering heavily in his chest. "That...feels nice.."

"God Kurt you feel...amazing." he whispered along his ear nippin gthere gently pulling along him slowly

"Let's stay in bed all day..." he smiled, rubbing teasingly against him, seeming slightly giddy to the entirety of the situation.

"Oh I can deal with that.." he moaned out softly biting down onto his neck rather hard, fingers moving to stroke along his length.

Smile fading almost instantly, his breathing noticeably hitched, all sense of humor gone as his hips gave small, sharp jerks. "Oh..."

"Give me.." he growled along his skin bucking up harder feeling how close he was, shaking with pleasure.

"Blaine-!" he gasped out, slowly giving up on withholding the severity of his voice. "Yes...oh god.."

"Oh yes..Kurt.." he moaned out lowly rolling up a bit more against his sweet spot begging for the other

"More..." He whispered, bucking down onto him, crying out sharply.

Groaning at the request he started to buck up harder and fasterfingers wrapped about the others length pumping him faster and harder.

"Blaine-I can't hold b-aah..." shuddering on a heavy moan, he writhed against him, eyes fluttering shut.

"I dont want you to..Give me.." he groaned kissing up his neck lovingly, hips jerking up a bit harder panting out thickly

"Oh god-oh god yes-" Kurt tensed heavily around him, muscles beginning to seize and spasm, clinging to him as the knot threatened to snap within him.

"oh god yes...Kuuuuuurtt" he moaned out feeling the others muscles start to squeeze against him, bucking up even more so he wanted to feel him. panting to starting faintly cry out his pleasure

"Oh G-AHH!" Crying out shakily, he tossed his head back, completing hard between them, muscles milking at the other desperately so.

Moaning out thickly with pleasure rolling against him a bit more, biting down his neck slowly, riding out the others completion he tried to push against him. Gasping suddenly he bucked up hard into him completing for the first time up into his body. "Oh my god..Kurt!"

"O-Oh..!" He gasped, blushing hotly to the sensation he'd yet to experience, shivering pleasantly. "Oh god.."

Blushing brightly he moaned out shakily rolling faintly into him before melting ontop of the other.. "that was...wow" he panted.

Blushing scarlet, he smiled, placing fluttery kisses along his cheek and forehead. "mmn..."

Blushing brightly he leaned into the other, hips giving faint jerks against him.

"Mm...let me clean you up..." he asked before blushing if possible, harder, stilling at realizing the amount of mess he'd made between them, as well as the feeling of the other's seed trickling down his inner thighs.

"Let me have you first..." he whispered shakily pulling slowly out of the other and down his chest licking up the starts of his seed. Sighing happily at the taste. "You have more a mess than I do. " he said in a soft hoarse tone running his tongue along him.

"A-ahh..." he shivered, squirming and trying to move away. "That's..." Kurt swallowed hard. The other knew what it did to him to watch himself be tasted in any way shape or form. It was cruel torture, yet one he would gladly give into each and every time.

Moaning out thickly with pleasure he tried to roll his hand against his surface instantly turning bright red at feeling his own seed there, making him accidentally bite the others lower stomach.

Letting out a giggle of a squeak, he squirmed more, unconsciously spreading his legs and arching his back again, feeling his member give a light twitch.

"God love.." he started to lick the other harder and faster, moaning shakily, licking down to his length teasingly.

"Ohmygod Blaine-!" His voice cracked, gripping at his hair desperately,

Moaning out shakily with pleasure he tried to move his fingers down into him a bit more

"Blaine.." He whimpered out again, bucking against him as he tugged at his hair, trying to drag him into a kiss.

Moaning softly he refused to move, sucking into his tongue shaking with pleasure body twitching

"make love to me, Blaine Anderson..." He whispered breathily, eyes closed as he nipped and suckled at his lips, moaning.

Blushing again he shivered lightly, carefully rolling the other onto his stomach fingers running along his length as he started to kiss over Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt..I always make love to you"

Shivering, he leaned onto his elbows, trying to refrain from sinking to the mattress. "ohh..."

Moaning sweetly he carefully pushed his tip into the other before moving at a different angle almost instantly hitting his sweet spot

Gasping out, he pressed his mouth against the sheets, moaning into them at the feeling sparking through him.

Moaning out shakily he tried to move against him a bit more, rolling up against him a bit more.

Shifting to press back against him a bit more, he moaned sweetly, a livid flush to his cheeks.

"Kurt..Kurt..kurt.." he panted out shakily kissed along his shoulder slowly, moaning out sweetly, rolling up into him then back out

Whimpering, he teasingly wiggled back against him, fingers clenching the pillow and sheets tighter before giving a breathy quiet chuckle. "You s..seem to be enjoying yourself more tha..n..." he paused on a shudder, biting his lip hard before continuing. "..usual..."

"You have no idea...this is...different.. I feel ever bit of you. every clench, ever..movement" Moaning softly biting his lower back neck shaking with pleasure.

Groaning thickly, he thrust back hard once, crying out pleasurably as he did so. "Oh god.."

Moaning a bit more he started to buck up into the other in a needy manner, panting out thickly with pleasure.

"Yes..." he moaned sweetly, hiding his voice into the pillow as best he could.

"Let..me..hear...you.." he panted out with each thrust up into the other, fingers wrapping about his length to stroke him quickly

Tensing hard around him, he leaned his forehead against the pillow and pulled his mouth free to gasp out sharply, whimpering and moaning freely as he thrust into his hand.

Moaning softly he made sure that he was hitting his sweet spot harder and faster, finger tightening biting onto the back of his neck.

Screaming out his pleasure, he nearly came right there, "So cl-"

"Oh god..I can..feel.." he moaned out thickly with pleasure trying to hold onto him tighter as he moved a bit harder against his sweetspot

"A-ahh-Y-BLAINE!" He cried out sweetly, coming hard against the sheets. "Yes!"

Crying out shakily his hips jerked up into Kurt feeling himself complete hard into the other hips jerking through their completion.

Trembling hard against the bed, Kurt whimpered again, biting his lower lip and squirming . "Yesss.."

Shaking visibly he started to fall ontop of the other feeling some of his strength leave him. "oooh god." his hips jerked still faintly.

Melting to the bed, he purred lowly on a whimper, shuddering and shivering. "Oh..."

Panting harshly he carefully pulled the other onto his side, with him, arms wraped about him tightly, carefully pulling out of him. "oh..Kurt."

Murmuring something incoherent, Kurt's eyes fell shut, curling against him almost instantly.

Shivering with pleasure he grabbed the blanket rumpled and at the end of the bed, pulling it over them. "love you kurt.

Smiling sleepily, he purred. "I love you...sleep..."

kissing along his neck smiling, "Sleep, sounds amazing." he whispered faintly unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, this is purely fan made. I make no profit by putting it up.

P.S: Hope you enjoyed. ^-^


End file.
